Lie with me forget the world
by PadfootTheDramaQueen
Summary: Wolfstar short story. Features Remus and Sirius walking through the woods and enjoying an early spring. -


Crunching dead leaves and dry sticks under his boots, Sirius strode alongside his friend. Or, well, if you could call him that. Though James and Peter often insisted that Sirius and Remus were more than just friends-more like, _together_ \- the two weren't keen on having their relationship labeled. They just thought of it as the Remus-Sirius relationship, or, as Sirius liked to call it, the Sirius- Remus relationship. They thought of it as nothing but ordinary and while they accepted the fact that they loved each other, and that they were often holding hands and kissing and sleeping in each other's arms, they didn't think their relationship to be special in any way. To them, it was normal. And normal was perfect.

As Remus and Sirius- or Sirius and Remus- were walking along the muddy path, occasionally slipping sideways and gripping the other's arm more tightly, they let the peace and quiet that surrounded the small wood embrace them.

Although it was only early February, the sun was shining boldly, emitting golden waves of light which danced through the scarce trees and illuminated the wide, sloping path. Looking to his right, Sirius realised how beautiful it all was; out of the ground had sprouted hundreds and hundreds of snowdrops, small and delicate and infinitely pretty to look at. There was also grass on the sides of the path. Albeit small, and considerably sparse, it was fresh and green and living

Sirius took his arm from where it had been around Remus' and took his hand into his own, squeezing his fingers and pulling the boy closer.

As they were walking, Sirius lifted his head and looked up at the sky. It was the clearest blue, and although the trees ahead were still bare and wintery, the bright, clear azure brought back the memory of hot, care-free summer days, when the four friends had met up in sunny moors and talked and joked around restlessly.

The sun caught Sirius' face and it was warm and beautiful. Closing his eyes, he felt as if the chill had gone from the air and the February sun on his face had turned into a summer one. He felt the heavy cloak lifting off his shoulders and all his worries with it.

Impatience filled his heart as he found himself longing for summer. He wanted to be free, and warm, he wanted to doze off in the sun, on the smooth, cool grass, with his head on Remus' shoulder. He was sick of winter. He wanted to spend lazy days in the sun, playing with Remus' soft hair and pecking lovingly at his lips. Tired of school and of cold, he wanted the teasing to stop; he wanted the warmth and the light to become permanent.

Feeling drowsy, Sirius reopened his eyes and let the temporary warmth wash over him. It might not be for long, but it was real, and it was beautiful, and for now, he felt like homework and petty worries could wait. Even the fears that had been nagging at his heart dissolved in the bright sunlight. Everything was tucked away safely at the back of his mind, and would only be roused when the sun would be gone. And that seemed to be yet a long way off.

The birds were singing, the leaves were sighing and the sun was warming both his heart and his body. Unzipping his jacket, he looked over at Remus, whose face supported a small, pleasant smile. His light brown eyes were half closed as if mirroring the lazy atmosphere.

"Hey, Moony?"

"Mmm?" Remus murmured.

"This is great"

"You don't have to talk, Padfoot. Not all conversations require words." Remus answered softly.

"But it looks like you'll soon fall asleep if I don't make you talk." Sirius argued brightly.

Remus chuckled. "Maybe I want to fall asleep."

"It's not summer yet, Moony." Sirius prompted, sadly.

"There was no need to remind me of that."

"Sorry"

Silence.

"Remus?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

Remus waited.

"Can you do my homework for me? Please?"

"Padfoot."

"Oh, come on, you always do extra work, you enjoy it. Plus, I'm just too tired to think right now."

"It's not summer yet, Padfoot."

Sirius rolled his eyes silently. And then he turned into Padfoot.

"Oh, come on Sirius!" Remus shouted as the dog jumped around and leaped into a muddy puddle. Padfoot stood on two legs and put his dirty paws on Remus' chest, his wet nose against Remus' forehead as he washed his friend's face with a warm lick and sticky saliva.

"Padfoot that's gross!" Remus shouted, shoving the dog off and hurriedly rubbing his sticky face on his sleeves.

The dog barked happily and ran around through the trees, jumping up and down and charging at the leaves, taking them in his mouth and crunching them with his teeth. He then put his face into a cluster of snowdrops, cooling his face with morning dew.

Then he ran back at Remus and took his jacket in his mouth, pulling the boy along the path.

"Padfoot, let go!" Remus half-shouted, but he was laughing. The dog threw Remus to the ground and leaped on top of him, barking joyfully in his face and wagging his tail madly.

"Get off me you great brute" Remus laughed, pushing at the dog's legs but not succeeding in throwing him off.

"You're squishing me you silly fuck." Remus grabbed the dog around the middle and pushed him off, tackling the bear-like creature.

"Gotcha you little shit. Just because you're taller than me when you're a dog, doesn't mean I can't still beat you." He smiled, hugging the dog and letting his head drop onto the wet leaves.

The dog turned back into man and Sirius charged at Remus again, tackling him in return.

"Oh yeah? Let's see you try now." He grinned, pinning a struggling Remus to the ground and leaning over him, his face inches from Remus'.

He raised an eyebrow seductively.

"Padfoot" Remus groaned, breathless.

But the boy stuck out his tongue and ran it across the other's face, in the most revolting way possible.

The boys laughed. "Admit it; it's not half bad when I do it as human." Sirius said, grinning.

"You're still gross." Remus answered, blushing.

Sirius smiled and leaned down, touching his lips to Remus'. Then he dropped his head on Remus' chest and closed his eyes.

"Let's pretend it's summer again, Remus"

Remus hugged Sirius to his chest and closed his eyes too.

"Okay."

 **Author's note: Thank you so much for reading this story! Please tell me what you thought of it and feel free to share any thoughts you might have or constructive criticism or…well, whatever else you see fit to share XD But please don't hate on it O.o This story is my pride and joy…sort of. Thank youuuu ^-^**


End file.
